La prisonnière de l'Impasse du Tisseur
by lylene
Summary: Voldemort a épargné la vie de Lily, et l'a offerte à Rogue, qui la ramène chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur.


**La prisonnière de l'Impasse du Tisseur**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Voldemort a épargné la vie de Lily, et l'a offerte à Rogue, qui la ramène chez lui, Impasse du Tisseur.

********************************************************************************

La Marque sur son avant-bras gauche le brûla atrocement. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer. Il l'avait appelé. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il transplana.

Il faisait sombre, très sombre, en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981. Aucune lune n'éclairait le ciel, aucune étoile ne brillait, et un froid glacial transperçait les corps comme des milliards de petites aiguilles. Il était déjà là. Le jeune Severus Rogue s'inclina très bas, et embrassa la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en signe d'allégeance.

L'enfant n'est plus, grâce à toi.

Le jeune homme s'inclina, n'osant répondre. La seule chose qui importait pour lui, c'était de savoir si la mère de l'enfant allait bien, et si elle lui reviendrait de droit. Son visage, impassible, ne trahissait aucune émotion, aucun mouvement de son corps ne trahissait son impatience.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, et une seconde plus tard, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de l'imposante cheminée. Un silence s'installa. Severus Rogue ne savait pas quoi faire, et commençait à avoir peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui avait pas encore annoncé la raison de sa venue, il ne l'avait pas congédié. Pour le moment il restait là, devant le feu, absorbé par la contemplation des flammes.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, puis finit par annoncer, dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Cette gourde voulait se sacrifier pour son fils. Si tu n'avais pas été un de mes fidèles lieutenants, je l'aurais tuée.

- Merci, Maître.

- Tu la trouveras aux cachots. Débarrasse-moi de _ça_ rapidement, je ne supporte pas de l'entendre geindre continuellement.

- Bien, Maître. Merci, Maître.

Severus Rogue s'inclina à nouveau très bas, et sortit de la pièce à reculons. Bien que rien dans son attitude ne trahît ses sentiments, son coeur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Severus Rogue était heureux. Lily Evans était en vie. Lily Evans, veuve Potter, était enfin à lui. A lui seul.

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. Un silence terrible, angoissant, régnait. Enfin, il la vit. Il ouvrit la porte de la geôle, et s'approcha du corps inanimé de la jeune femme. Sa main vint caresser sa joue. Lily Evans était gelée. Un instant, il la prit pour morte. Mais son coeur battait encore faiblement. Severus Rogue ôta sa cape, et en couvrit Lily. Il la souleva dans ses bras, et transplana.

Il y avait bien longtemps que l'Impasse du Tisseur n'avait pas accueilli de visiteurs. Bien longtemps que ses propriétaires étaient morts. Bien longtemps que Severus Rogue n'était pas retourné dans la maison de ses parents. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre principale, et déposa précautionneusement Lily sur le lit. Puis il alluma quelques chandelles, et s'assit au chevet de la jeune femme. Il resta là un bon moment, à la regarder, à graver dans sa rétine chaque détail du visage de Lily Evans, comme si la vie qui s'étendait désormais devant eux ne suffirait pas à la regarder assez. Elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui, cette fois. Et pour toujours. Il allait rattraper son erreur passée. Lily lui pardonnerait ce malheureux mot échappé. Lily l'aimerait comme avant, et plus encore. Lily serait la mère de ses enfants. Ils allaient être heureux, tous les deux.

Severus Rogue se leva précipitamment, et s'activa dans la maison : tout devait être parfait pour le réveil de sa princesse. Il nettoya scrupuleusement toutes les pièces, prépara un somptueux dîner, sur une petite table ronde, avec une belle nappe blanche, du vin des elfes, un chandelier, des verres en cristal de Bohême, cadeau de mariage de ses parents...

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Lily Evans aurait dû se réveiller. Le jeune homme, qui tournait en rond dans le salon, décida de monter la réveiller. Lily était toujours là, allongée sur le lit, le teint pâle. Severus Rogue l'examina, avec une inquiétude grandissante. Lily avait subi une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être avait-elle été blessée... Non, le Maître avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dit qu'il la lui amènerait, saine et sauve...

Lily Evans avait dû recevoir un sortilège Doloris. Severus Rogue s'affaira autour de son chaudron, jetant pêle-mêle les ingrédients. Il était doué en potions, mais jamais il n'avait préparé de remède aussi rapidement, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait éloignait un peu plus Lily de la vie. Quel idiot il était ! Que n'avait-il commencé par ça, au lieu de jouer les elfes de maison ! Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Il prit un verre, le plongea dans le chaudron plein de Potion Revigorante, puis monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il souleva la tête de Lily, et lui fit absorber le liquide.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit son corps reprendre une température normale, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Lily, c'est moi. C'est moi, Lily, c'est Severus... Je suis là, tout ira bien maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Sev'... que... je ne... Que s'est-il passé ? Que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que... Harry, où est Harry?

Lily se redressa brusquement, les événements des heures précédentes déferlant dans son cerveau comme un raz-de-marée.

- Harry ! Où est Harry ! Je veux mon fils ! Où est mon enfant ?

Lily se leva tant bien que mal, s'accrochant à ce qu'elle pouvait, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

- James ! Il a tué James ! Il a...

La vérité se fit jour en elle, lorsqu'elle regarda Severus comme si elle le voyait enfin. Voldemort était arrivé dans la maison. La maison de Godric's Hollow. La maison protégée par un sortilège Fidelitas. La maison dont Queudver était Gardien du Secret... C'était donc Queudver, le traître. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte elle aussi ? Hagarde, errant au milieu de la pièce, elle semblait ne pas se rappeler qu'il y avait plusieurs années déjà qu'elle n'adressait plus la parole à Severus Rogue.

- Où est mon fils ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Au-delà de la mort de son mari, son instinct de mère lui dictait de retrouver son enfant, coûte que coûte. Pas une larme ne brillait encore dans ses yeux. Sa détermination à retrouver son enfant n'égalait que son désespoir. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Harry. C'était la seule chose qui importait. Il le fallait par-dessus tout.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas imaginé la scène comme ça. Il aurait voulu que Lily se réveille, plonge ses grands yeux verts dans les siens. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui sourie, qu'elle lui prenne la main, qu'elle le remercie de l'avoir mise en sécurité. Il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras...

- Où est mon fils ? Répéta-t-elle, d'une voix plus froide encore.

Severus Rogue baissa les yeux, et murmura pour lui même :

- Toi tu es saine et sauve, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Lily se rua sur lui, et tambourina son torse de ses deux poings.

- Rends-moi mon fils ! Je veux mon enfant ! Rends-moi Harry ! Je t'en supplie, Severus, je veux qu'on me rende mon enfant !

Alors son regard croisa le regard sombre de Severus. Et elle comprit la vérité. Il avait tué Harry. Il les avait tués tous les deux. Il avait tué ses raisons de vivre...

Un cri terrible, un cri de douleur comme il n'en avait jamais entendu transperça les oreilles de Severus Rogue. Le cri d'un animal blessé à mort. Le cri d'une mère qui venait de perdre son enfant. Un cri que seul un Détraqueur pouvait arracher à sa victime au moment de lui ôter son âme. Un cri qui lui glaça les sangs.

Lily s'effondra au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, chaque souffle se transformant en un cri de désespoir, comme si la douleur qui débordait de sa poitrine tentait de s'échapper d'elle par n'importe quel moyen. Son visage fut bientôt couvert de larmes, et elle mordit son poing jusqu'au sang pour rendre enfin palpable et réelle la douleur que son âme ne contenait plus.

Severus Rogue essaya bien de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, mais la douleur agissait comme un charme du Bouclier entre elle et lui. Pris de panique, il sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule. Jamais, dans toutes les expériences qu'il avait vécues, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant. Jamais un sortilège Doloris n'égalerait la souffrance que Lily ressentait à ce moment-là.

Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Ce n'était pas cette Lily-là que Severus Rogue voulait. A chaque fois qu'il avait rêvé d'elle, Lily lui souriait, Lily était heureuse, Lily, sa Lily, ne vivait que pour lui.

Il s'affairait à son chaudron. Il fallait que Lily se repose. Qu'elle prenne de la distance par rapport à tout ça. Une potion de sommeil sans rêves s'imposait. Demain sa tristesse se serait apaisée.

Il retrouva Lily dans la même position qu'il l'avait laissée, à demi-morte de chagrin, inerte. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, lui fit boire la potion, et la recoucha dans le lit. Lily s'endormit, les larmes continuant de couler dans son sommeil, malgré ses yeux clos.

Severus Rogue détourna son regard d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder. Sa douleur lui apparaissait comme indécente, honteuse à regarder. Il redescendit et contempla le somptueux festin, froid maintenant. Lily n'était pas heureuse. Lily aurait préféré mourir avec son mari et son fils, plutôt que de vivre avec lui. Même mort, James Potter restait un rival inaccessible. Même mort, James Potter possédait Lily Evans.

Non. Pas cette fois. Potter était mort. C'était lui qui consolerait Lily, lui qui lui redonnerait le goût de vivre. Le fils de Potter était mort, la belle affaire ! Lily aurait bientôt d'autres enfants pour se consoler.

Il remonta dans la chambre, et se coucha d'autorité près de Lily. Il l'enlaça, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Lily Evans était morte de chagrin.

A son tour, il ressentit la douleur, le désespoir. Mais il ne pleura pas. Voilà des années que Severus Rogue ne pleurait plus. Il se leva calmement. Calmement, il retourna dans le cercle des Mangemorts, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Queudver était allé récupérer les corps de James et Harry, pour ne pas que l'Ordre puisse les enterrer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la tombe de l'enfant devienne un lieu de pèlerinage, qui entretiendrait les éventuelles résistances. Lord Voldemort chargea Rogue de faire disparaître les corps. Rogue s'inclina et obéit. Il ne fut pas long à réduire le corps de James à un os qu'il enterra rapidement. En revanche, il resta un bon moment à regarder la dépouille du nourrisson. Le fils de Lily. L'enfant qui avait causé sa mort. Le sang de Lily. Severus Rogue n'enterra pas l'enfant. Il rentra chez lui, et plaça le petit Harry dans les bras de sa mère. Puis, toujours aussi calmement, comme si chacun de ses gestes était accompli selon un rituel immuable, il revêtit ses plus beaux atours, puis transforma les vêtements de Lily, si communs, en vêtements de reine, parce qu'elle était la reine de son coeur, la seule et unique reine. Il prit, dans un vieil écrin de velours usé, deux bagues, qui étaient dans sa famille depuis des générations. Il alla enfin chercher une fiole de poison, et retrouva Lily. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Lily Evans, je te prends pour épouse, maintenant et pour l'éternité.

Il lui passa l'anneau au doigt, puis enfila le sien. Il se releva, et se pencha sur le visage de Lily. Ses lèvres froides avaient encore le goût des larmes. Traçant dans l'air de mystérieux signes avec sa baguette, il chantonna un bon moment des incantations que peu de mortels connaissaient. Enfin, il se coucha près d'elle, but la fiole, et s'endormit pour toujours en l'enlaçant étroitement.

Personne se soucia de savoir ce qu'était devenu Severus Rogue pendant un certain temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout à sa gloire, avait oublié son serviteur. Seul Albus Dumbledore, qui n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de ce jeune Mangemort venu lui demander grâce pour la femme qu'il aimait, se douta de quelque chose. Il ne mit que peu de temps à découvrir la petite maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Lorsqu'il entra, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct le conduisit directement à la chambre.

Il découvrit là un spectacle étonnant. Trois corps reposaient sur un lit. Lily Evans, qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, et Severus Rogue, qui l'enlaçait étroitement. Lorsqu'il voulut séparer le Mangemort de la mère, leurs corps, qui semblaient intacts, tombèrent en poussière. Une lumière s'échappa d'eux, et l'enfant se réveilla, comme d'un long sommeil. Severus Rogue avait donné sa vie pour le fils de Lily.

********************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
